


storm is coming

by takumihijirihara



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Angst, F/F, Multi, combining my two hyperfixations lmao, donnie darko x puella magi? more likely than you’d think, eventual near-car accident, eventual pedophillia mention, far from canon, homura is mentally ill and a lesbian, not completely centered around romance, some characters from magia record make an appearance, spoilers for donnie darko (please watch it), witch!mami is here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22253680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takumihijirihara/pseuds/takumihijirihara
Summary: “mami tomoe.. you remember her, right? she used to go to school with us. she died after school one day— beheaded out of no-where. they said she was doomed.. damn, they could say the same about homura.“after homura akemi, a paranoid schizophrenic, manages to avoid a close experience with death, some weird things begin to happen in town. she now has a witch who only she can see whom won’t attack her, and a girl she had liked appeared, though she swore she never existed in this world.
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Kudos: 9





	storm is coming

the orange, early-april dawn light stung her still-tired eyes. as the black-haired girl properly awoke, she looked around the area. she groaned faintly, sitting up and registering where she was. a road in a clearing that led to a small bluff. she looked for her bike, which was laid in the middle of the road. she stood up and lifted her bike, mounting it and beginning on her way home.

the ride wasn’t far to her apartment, where she lived alone. it was about twenty minutes away, though the time passed quickly as the girl thought of her current plan. she reached her home, parked her bike, and began to head inside.

“hey, homura! where were you this morning? i knocked on your door ’n’ got no answer!”

homura looked over, stifling a groan. it was kyoko, a girl in her ‘friend’ group — not that she was truly close to any of them. she studied the redhead’s appearance and behavior before saying, “i had medication to get.”

she wouldn’t say that she had another dream. she hadn’t planned to tell anyone about them, she would sound insane. _nightmares about a distorted reality that causes her to sleep walk? that’s bizarre._ she soon looked down to her hands, before looking back up.

“i’ll talk to you at dinner. don’t worry about me.” homura left it at that, stepping inside and making sure the door was shut and locked. she soon looked around her home, getting started on breakfast. today would be a busy day, and tomorrow even busier. despite that, something was obviously off this time around.

✧

dinner that night, which they had always done with the other magical girls, was rather uneventful. homura sat at the side of the table beside nagisa — a younger girl who had been a magical girl for only a few weeks. kyoko and her friend, sayaka, sat on the other side of the table.

kyoko was the first to speak, “so.. d’you guys know why there’s been no witches recently?”

homura shook her head, “i’ve noticed that. normally they’d be doing the opposite, since walpurgisnacht is coming soon.”

kyoko nodded, “yeah. it’s super weird though!”

“maybe they’re planning something?” sayaka spoke, “but it’s not just witches. i haven’t seen any kyubey lately either.”

“or other magical girls!” nagisa chimes in with a smile.

“yeah! right, nagisa!” kyoko nodded, clapping slightly for the small girl.

“anyways, i think something big is going to happen,” homura muttered, “it’s just my theory, but i believe that the kyubey are aware of it. something tragic that is going to cause an influx of witches. he’s planning on recruiting a large amount of magical girls that he knows will be affected by the tragedy, and watch them all turn—“

“hey! you’re scaring nagisa!” kyoko hissed, kicking her from under the table. homura glanced to the younger girl, pausing. she looked mortified.

“i apologize, nagisa. if i make you uncomfortable you have to tell me.” she says with a sigh, patting the elementary-schooler‘s head.

“okay.. thank you..!” nagisa says, giving a small smile.

homura didn’t care about these girls, but she couldn’t let them know that. she had to at least act sincere until she figured out what was wrong with this timeline.

like that, the girls finished the rest of their dinner in silence. homura excused herself to go home shortly after finishing, thanking sayaka and kyoko for the meal.

✧

it was past dusk. there were no stars out that night, and it was pitch black out.

“wake... up...”

the voice — unfamiliar and distorted-sounding — frightened the black-haired girl. she couldn’t speak though, nothing could escape her.

“i’ve been watching you...”

again. she stood up as if she had no control, and began walking towards the disembodied voice. what, or rather, who is it? homura was still somewhat out of it, and as she left, she gripped a marker from the refrigerator door.

by the time she saw the figure, she realized where she was. in the yard of the kaname household. she frowned softly, growing more weary.

“come closer.... closer..”

homura followed, getting closer to the figure. she registered what this was— a witch. her stomach dropped. the witch was ... interesting. it had ribbon-like tendrils, and what looked like a clothing tag attached to it.

“..twenty-eight days... six hours... fourty-two minutes... twelve seconds....— that is when the world will end..” the witch spoke. it didn’t try to attack homura. this was odd.

“...why?” homura finally asks, getting no response. then, she passed out.

✧

“miss akemi?...— miss akemi..”

homura quickly awoke, a groan escaping her. she looked up. it was mrs. kaname.

“..ah, mrs. kaname... i’m so sorry..” she muttered, standing up. she gripped at her shirt some, dusting it off. then she noticed it. on her arm was scrawled, **_‘28:6:42:12’_**. her heart dropped, as she tugged her sleeve down and looked up. “i’m so sorry mrs. kaname— it won’t happen again.” she gave a weak, fake smile, and began on her way home. she was shaken up, knowing that there was more to this than she was aware of.

homura reached her home, the walk taking ten minutes. police surrounded the apartment complex, with a gaping hole in the roofing above homura’s home. she groaned, pushing through the group and to where she was familiar faces. they all looked sad, though it left their faces when homura came to view.

“it landed on your house..!” nagisa said.

homura glanced from the group to the apartments, “...what even happened?” there was a look of confusion on her face, as she soon began to piece some things together.

some adults — government officials — talked to her about the situation. from what she could collect, a jet engine had fallen onto her particular apartment. other than some electrical and plumbing issues, the primary damage was only at hers. they weren’t able to identify the engine due to the serial number being burnt off. she wasn’t allowed to speak about any of this to anyone, either. it was all so stupid.

kyoko said homura could stay with her for the time being, which she accepted. she was allowed to enter her room to gather some of her belongings, and she did. she forced clothing, pens, notebooks, and whatever school stuff she had into a suitcase, along with some weaponry she had.

homura sighed as she got situated in kyoko’s home, getting ready for school in a rush. the men she talked to before said their tardiness would be excused, though that was the least of her worries then.

as she was walking to school, she overheard kyoko and sayaka talking behind her.

“mami tomoe.. you remember her, right? she used to go to school with us,” kyoko spoke. sayaka didn’t respond, so kyoko continued, “she died. after school one day. beheaded out of no-where. remember?”

sayaka finally nodded and hummed a soft, “mhm..”

“they said she was doomed. damn, they could say the same about homura...” with that comment, homura attempted you hide her scowl 

the day went on as normal, for the most part. during her japanese class, however, a new student stepped in.

_it was madoka._

_so this timeline wasn’t messed up, after all._

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize that this isn’t the best — this is the first fanfic i’ve written. if you guys have any criticism, please let me know! (-:


End file.
